Harry Potter and the Responsible Adults
by Snarky64
Summary: If the adults in Harry Potter took responsibility seriously and Harry and co. had done as they were told, imagine the utter dullness that would ensue. Just a bit of fun. Warnings for OOC responsibility and not so much as even mild peril.
1. HP and the Stitch in Time

Just a bit of fun.

It's a common complaint that the adults in Harry Potter should have been more responsible or Harry and co. should have done as they were told, but do these readers understand the utter dullness that would ensue? Let's see.

Warnings for OOC responsibility and not so much as even mild peril.

* * *

**BOOK ONE: A Stitch in Time saves Nine.**

~oOo~

Harry Potter ran down the stairs to collect the post.

"Don't run, Harry! You could fall and hurt yourself!" called Uncle Vernon.

"Sorry, Uncle Vernon," sang Harry as he picked up the envelopes and brought them to the table where they all sat down to a breakfast of bran flakes, figs and prunes and lashings of orange juice.

"I've got a letter!" announced Harry happily.

"Who's it from, popkin?" asked Aunt Petunia, serving up the wholemeal toast with soy spread.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" cried Harry.

"Hurrah!" cried Dudley. "I wonder if it will be like Mummy said. Auntie Lily and Uncle James met there!" He pointed to the small shrine in remembrance of Aunt Petunia's sister in the corner. "You're so lucky to be a wizard, Harry!"

"But you have talents too, Dudders," affirmed Harry positively. "I wish I was as talented at all-in wrestling as you are!"

"Thanks, Harry," chirruped Dudley.

Vernon chortled at his two boys, all those therapy sessions of positive reinforcement with the Muggle-Wizard Liaison of Magical Child Placement Services clearly paying off.

"Good boys," said Petunia happily. "Now, I'll send Uncle Albus a letter so he can send someone to help us to Diagon Alley. Lily had a visit from a lady professor called Minerva McGonagall because no one in the family had been magical before. We all went to Diagon Alley with her because Muggles ... which are?"

"Non-magic folk!" the boys answered together.

"That's right! Muggles can't get into Diagon Alley. Once you learn the wand action, Harry, you'll be able to take us and won't that be exciting, popkins?"

Both boys grinned as they nodded enthusiastically.

"Will I be able to have owl?" Harry bounced on his seat.

"Of course, dear. How else will you write to us every week?"

~oOo~

Albus Dumbledore unfolded from the Floo that had been directly connected between Privet Drive and his office at Hogwarts in case there was an emergency with Harry's magic since the day he had taken Harry to the Dursleys' house.

_He had waited until morning and, over breakfast, had told Petunia the terrible news of her sister's death and that of her husband at the hands of a Dark wizard. He explained that Lily's sacrifice had saved young Harry's life and had given him magical protection that would extend to Petunia's home whilst Harry could call it home. He asked if Petunia and Vernon would take Harry in and be the family he had lost._

_Albus had placed baby Harry in her arms. He hadn't cried although he was wide awake._

_"Look Vernon. He has Lily's eyes."_

_Vernon stood up straight behind Petunia. "Of course we will take Harry. He's family."_

_"Excellent," said Dumbledore. "There will be a carer's stipend for Harry's needs and I will always be on hand for any accidental magic incidents or any questions or issues you may have. Also, the Muggle-Wizard Liaison will be at your service to assist with all Harry's magical needs."_

Albus had been as good as his word and visited them once a fortnight to keep track of Harry's progress and help with accidental magic reversal. He took care of Harry's pre-school magical education, teaching him about Wizarding nursery rhymes, folklore, history, rules on underage magic and etiquette. Dudley was always allowed to join these afternoons so he didn't feel left out.

Petunia spent a great deal of time reassuring Dudley that these happened to be Harry's gifts, but Dudley had many of his own. They were both just as special. These were techniques she had been taught at night school at sessions run by Muggle-Wizard Liaison of Magical Child Placement Services. Petunia just couldn't imagine how things would have turned out without all the assistance they had been given. Still, she was sure they would have managed to muddle along.

~oOo~

Albus had been keen to keep Harry apart from the magical world so he would not become the focus of any unwanted attention of either side of the previous war. He also hoped that this way, no-one could prejudice his views before he entered Wizarding society. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon agreed whole-heartedly with this course. It wouldn't do for the boy to become big-headed from the attention, after all.

After what had happened to poor Tom, Albus blamed himself that he had not been more proactive in the care of that boy, hardened sociopath or not. Albus had set up the Muggle-Wizard Liaison of Magical Child Placement Services to ensure that no magical child would be allowed to go unmonitored or (if necessary) untreated in the future.

~oOo~

"O' course," said Ron, nodding knowledgeably, "before the last war, there were other houses at Hogwarts, but now everyone is divided alphabetically to prevent the old rivalries. My dad said Professor Dumbledore's right fierce about people trying to bring it back." He sighed heavily. "Now it's A to F, G to L, M to R, and S to Z. I'd'a loved to have been a lion in Gryffindor Tower like my Mum and Dad, but there are even new dorms now. All the same as each other."

Professor McGonagall met them at the hall doors and sorted them alphabetically into four columns and them led them into the Great Hall.

Harry's breath whipped away when he saw the enchanted ceiling. Uncle Albus had told him about Hogwarts, of course, but this was beautiful!

"Do you think we'll be able to explore?" asked Harry.

"Mum says her brothers used to explore the castle all the time." Ron shrugged. "But there's a curfew charm so students can't get to explore after lights-out and no-entry charms on all the interesting places. It would've been brilliant, wouldn't it?"

"Brilliant," agreed Harry, "but probably not very responsible."

"All right Blaise?" Ron said as he peeled away from Harry to sit at table Four. "See ya, Harry."

"See you, Ron," smiled Harry as he sat down at table Three with the Patil twins, hoping he'd remember the other names quickly. He looked over at a blonde boy with a pointed face who seemed to be very put out that his other friends were at tables One and Two.

"Not got your bodyguards, Draco?" drawled another boy.

"Shut it, Theo." The boy called Draco pouted.

~oOo~

So far, Harry had had History of Magic with a young professor, who cut a dash through the First Goblin War as he asked the First Years to draw pictures of the battle he was describing. It was great.

Draco entertained them with stories his father had told him how, in the old days, the staircases used to move and there had been a poltergeist called Peeves. Dumbledore had charmed the staircases static and the Ministry's Unspeakables had exorcised Peeves so the castle would be a safer place for the students.

Professor Flitwick and Charms were great. Harry thought he might be good at Charms.

Transfiguration seemed to be very difficult to Harry, and Professor McGonagall was very strict.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was taught by Uncle Albus. There had been a teacher called Professor Quirrell but something had happened to him and he'd been taken away to Azkaban. The students didn't know what he'd done though.

~oOo~

Professor Burbage took Comparative Studies: all Muggleborns had lessons about wizarding culture (just like Uncle Albus had given Harry when he was young) and all pure-bloods and half-bloods learnt about Muggle culture and technology.

"My Dad would have loved this at school!" said Ron. "You wait 'til I tell him we've looked at a Muggle car!" Ron leant forward confidentially. "Dad's got a Muggle car, and he's charmed it to fly."

"That's brilliant! Can we fly it?" enthused Harry.

"Nah. It's Charmed only to work for Dad and not outside our property. Be brilliant though, wouldn't it?" said Ron wistfully.

~oOo~

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" asked Professor Snape. "No-one? For one point?"

Several hands shot into the air. Snape smiled. Nothing worked as well as encouragement, as he'd learnt from his counselling sessions after the war.

~oOo~

Harry and all of House Three were so excited about learning to fly. Draco and Theo had been bragging about how they flew at home and had the very, very best brooms. Unfortunately for them, Madam Hooch had enchanted the practice area so no-one could fly higher than ten feet above the ground until she decided they were all ready as a class to progress.

~oOo~

The Hallowe'en Feast had been just brilliant. Harry thought he might make himself sick on all the food. Funnily enough though, there appeared to be an anti-gorging charm so no child could eat more than the calories they required. Harry thought that was such a sensible idea.

~oOo~

Harry was so pleased to be home for Christmas: he'd missed his family so much!

On Christmas morning, Harry and his family went to his parents' grave in Godric's Hollow with Uncle Albus, just like they did every year. Then they came back for presents and turkey. Uncle Albus couldn't stay as he had to eat with students at Hogwarts, but Harry didn't mind. Christmas was for family, after all.

Harry had a great haul of presents, including this year little presents from Ron's Mum, Draco, the Patil twins and one from Uncle Albus. For the first time, it wasn't a book token. This year, Harry received a really beautiful cloak. It was heavy wool and just the trick to keep out the bitter Scottish cold. Uncle Albus said that it reminded him that he had something of Harry's dad's to give him – but not until he was an adult.

So, that was something to look forward to.

~oOo~

The spring term seemed to fly by with all manner of new things.

Professor Burbage arranged for an outing to a Muggle football match with the help of Dean Thomas so the pure-blood and half-blood children could see a Muggle sport in action and compare it with Quidditch. Hermione Granger hadn't wanted to go and said it was low-brow. Professor Burbage promised there would be many more trips next year, to museums and the theatre as well as broadening the sports to tennis and athletics. It was all part of the Ministry's post-war Magical-Muggle Understanding Initiative, after all.

Professors Snape and McGonagall invited Harry and Neville Longbottom for tea because they thought it would be nice for the boys to hear stories of of their parents' childhood and school days. It was all part of the Ministry's War Orphan Outreach Programme. Professor Snape had looked a bit glazed at times and seemed to need a few nudges along the way from Professor McGonagall, but Harry thought that perhaps he was tired - he was certainly always pale.

~oOo~

Into the summer term, they all revised hard for their exams and now it was the Leaving Feast. It was a magnificent feast and they were awaiting the Presentation.

Theo told Harry how his father had told him that there used to be a House Cup, and rivalry ran really high by this time of year to try to get as many points as possible. Now it was just a personal prize for the student with the highest points in each year.

"What's the prize?" asked Harry breathlessly as he munched a roast potato.

"A book token," Theo grimaced.

~oOo~

At King's Cross, the students jostled through the gateway to the Muggle world.

Harry saw his family by the car and they waved delightedly to him.

"Popkin!" called Aunt Petunia, sweeping Harry into a hug.

"Now, Petunia dear," said Uncle Vernon kindly. "We discussed this. Our boys are growing into men now." Vernon stuck out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry gave him a big hug instead.

Uncle Vernon gave Hedwig an owl treat and placed the cage gently into the foot well.

"Can you show me some magic you learned this year, Harry?" said Dudley as they piled into the back seat.

"We're not allowed to do magic at home. Sorry," said Harry.

"A very sensible approach," said Aunt Petunia.

"Very responsible, these wizards," concurred Uncle Vernon.

~oOo~


	2. HP lets Basking Basilisks lie

**BOOK TWO: Let Basking Basilisks Lie.**

"Oh look dears!" Aunt Petunia said excitedly, as they drove up the driveway towards the strangest and most ramshackle house any of them had ever seen. "Mrs. Weasley said it was a magical house! It must be to have such strange angles."

"Quite extraordinary," rejoined Uncle Vernon.

Luckily, Uncle Albus had forewarned them about the strangeness of Wizarding architecture when Ron's parents had invited Harry to stay for a fortnight before school re-commenced.

This would be the first time that Harry had a holiday without them. As much as they would miss Harry, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon consoled themselves that Harry was making friends in the magical world of his parents and they were helping him to his independence. Uncle Vernon squeezed Aunt Petunia's hand as he saw her bite her lip.

"I'll miss you, Harry," said Dudley as he helped Harry get his bag from the boot.

"I'll miss you too. But at least you'll have Piers to stay. You'll have fun," said Harry positively.

~oOo~

After tea, Mr. Weasley spent a long time entranced by Uncle Vernon's description of drills and the tooling machinery required to make them and the rigorous safety standards they had to observe.

"So ... what work do elves do that's so dangerous to have an elfin safety executive?" asked Mr. Weasley, agog.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley had explained to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon what she had planned for the fortnight, including taking Harry to purchase his school supplies for the second year – if the Dursleys didn't mind. Part of Aunt Petunia wanted to take Harry herself. It made her feel closer to her nephew, and also to the memory of her sister, but it was the responsible part of parenting to encourage incremental steps to independence, she knew.

~oOo~

Harry and Ron bowled down the many flights of rickety stairs and flew into the kitchen.

"Dad! Dad! Harry just had a visit from a house-elf. He said Harry mustn't go back to school! He says there's a danger he mustn't face and he'll use whatever means he can to prevent it!"

~oOo~

Uncle Albus had listened very carefully to every word Harry told him of the visit from Dobby, the house-elf, whilst Ron had been showering before dinner.

"And he said nothing of the nature of this danger, Harry?"

"No, Uncle Albus," said Harry.

"And no other hint about which family he served?"

Harry shook his head. He knew the family would be an old, established family, Uncle Albus had told him that much.

"Very well. I will investigate. Molly, Arthur, we must ensure that Harry is escorted at all times." From his robe, he took two Galleons and performed an enchantment on them. He presented one to Harry and one to Molly.

"I have charmed these Galleons. Harry, if you are separated from Molly, or think you are in any danger, no matter how foolish it may seem, press this Galleon and it will alert Molly and she will be able to find you. It acts like a Portkey."

"Wicked!" said Fred and George together.

~oOo~

A week later, Mrs. Weasley was excited because her son, Bill, had come home unexpectedly on a special commission from Uncle Albus. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't say what it was other than once Bill was successful, it would save Hogwarts a great deal of further inconvenience in the future.

"What does your brother do?" asked Harry as they hung over the banisters to try to eavesdrop.

"He's a curse-breaker for Gringott's," whispered Ron. "He's cool and dead clever. I dunno what needs to be done at Hogwarts but I heard Dad say earlier that Dumbledore's psychometric tests for new employees had found another bad egg."

"What's 'psychometric'?"

"Dunno. Just funny Ministry tests."

"_Another_ bad egg? Do you know what he means?"

"Quirrell, I spose." Ron shrugged. "He ended up in Azkaban, Dad says in maximum security, under spells and all sorts. Dunno who this one was though."

"You two go to bed. We've an early start in the morning!" Molly called from the kitchen.

"She's a nightmare. Eyes in the back of her head, I swear."

~oOo~

Their letters from Hogwarts arrived with the family owl. Only two further books required this year:

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ by Miranda Goshawk  
_**ALL NEW** Defence Against the Dark Arts, Grade 2_ by Albus Dumbledore

Mrs. Weasley had seemed disappointed to see the book list, murmuring, "So it's true then," as she served up generous proportions of a healthy breakfast.

"What's true, Mum?" asked Percy, ever curious.

"Oh nothing, dear. Nothing at all."

Harry didn't let that little mystery dampen his excitement as today would be the first time he would travel by Floo powder. He was very excited. Perhaps, too excited ...

~oOo~

The velocity of Floo travel had taken him completely by surprise and he had skidded out of a fireplace grate in a dingy shop full of monstrous and creepy artefacts. Part of him really wanted to explore, but he knew that would be irresponsible. He pressed his alarm Galleon and then backed up so he could watch the window for Mrs. Weasley. He backed up into a large black cabinet, knocking the door open. He turned to close it, and he was sure he heard a distracted, slightly slurred voice.

"I'll just drop the sherry bottles here. No-one will know."

The bell of the shop tinkled and Harry spun round, closing the cabinet's door.

"Harry dear. There you are!"

~oOo~

It had been an exciting day. Mr. Weasley had had an argument with Draco's father, who had seemed quite intent on rowing with Mr. Weasley. It had really been very strange.

Over the dinner table, Harry had told Mr. Weasley about hearing a voice in the cabinet and asked whether that was usual for Wizarding cabinets. (Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had always encouraged Harry to ask questions if there was anything he didn't understand, after all.) Mr. Weasley had seemed concerned.

Then Ginny had piped up:

"Daddy, that rude man with the pretty hair put this diary in my Transfiguration book."

Harry didn't know why an empty diary had caused such consternation, but Bill had taken the book from his sister and performed some spells and immediately called to Uncle Albus through the Floo.

All of the children had then been rushed to bed. Now, they were sitting at banisters trying to listen to the animated voices of Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Uncle Albus and Bill below.

" ... Sybil ..."

" ... connects to Hogwarts ..."

" ... be removed as soon as ..."

" ... Marvolo Riddle ..."

" ... it's not just a diary ..."

" ... Malfoy ..."

" ... need to check ..."

" ... what would a house-elf have to do with ... "

" ... You-Know-Who ..."

" ... Dark magic always leaves traces ..."

" ... cannot be tackled alone ..."

The children had stared at each other and then scooted back as Uncle Albus appeared at the bottom of the stairs heading towards the front door.

"Well done, Bill. That is the second service you have performed for the school in as many days. Join me tomorrow and we will begin those experiments. In the meantime," Uncle Albus turned slowly and smiled up the staircase. "I suggest some youngsters should be in bed."

Mrs. Weasley saw them all on the landing and crossed her arms.

"Uh-oh," Ron gulped.

~oOo~

Uncle Albus placed the diary on his desk.

Bill stood at his right shoulder, wand raised.

Uncle Albus wrote: _My name is Subla._

They both leant in as the ink disappeared and then reappeared in a different script.

_Hello, my name is Tom Riddle._

_Hello Tom. _

_What did you say your name was?_

_Subla Erodelbmud._

The ink disappeared again, but some time passed before the other script appeared again.

_You jest._

_Indeed not, Tom._

~oOo~

Riding in the extended Ford Anglia had just been brilliant although Mrs. Weasley wouldn't allow it to be flown. That was a shame because they were really cutting it fine to get to the station.

They reached King's Cross with little time to spare and, one by one, the Weasleys strode towards the barrier and vanished: Percy, Fred and George, then Mrs. Weasley and Ginny went through together.

Mr. Weasley waited behind to ensure both Harry and Ron got through safely.

Which they did – of course.

~oOo~

Draco's father had bought new brooms for the whole Quidditch team of House Three. Oddly, Draco seemed to think this would automatically make him Seeker for the Team. He was sorely disappointed when he was told that would be against all the rules of fair play and meritocracy that Uncle Albus was trying to engender. He would have to try out, just as the other students would.

Harry watched from the stands.

"It'd be brilliant, wouldn't it?" he said breathlessly, a thrill in his tummy, to Theo and Pansy as they watched four students hurtling after a practice snitch.

"Why didn't you try for the position, Harry? You love flying."

"My Aunt and Uncle don't want me to. They think it's too risky because there are no safety nets."

"Safety nets? But we have cushioning charms," said Pansy quizzically.

Harry shrugged. "Wood broke all his bones last year. I told Aunt Petunia they were mended in a heartbeat but, when she came out of her faint, she made me promise not to play."

~oOo~

In second year Defence class, Uncle Albus had begun to teach them to duel. Harry was very keen to learn offensive spells, but Uncle Albus stated that defensive spells had to be mastered first, especially _Expelliarmus!_ He and Professor Flitwick gave them a demonstration. It was barely possible to see their wand movements.

"Wow!" gasped Harry. He hoped one day he would have a reason to duel. It would be brilliant!

~oOo~

The autumn term passed quickly and before Harry knew it, it was time for the Christmas holidays. He was so delighted to be with his family again.

Uncle Albus came to visit on Boxing Day and discussed with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon the possibility of having an open day after Easter at Hogwarts for Muggle parents and guardians of the students so they would be able to see their children performing magic and get to know the school. Uncle Albus had been trying to institute this since the end of the last war and he had finally received permission from the Wizengamot with help from the Muggle-Wizard Promotion of Understanding & Liaison Committee.

"Please! Please, can I come too?" yodelled Dudley, hitting puberty mid-sentence.

~oOo~

It took many months of careful planning for the Muggle Open Day, but the day finally arrived.

Unspeakables had to enchant each Muggle so that they could pass through the barrier and also to see through Muggle-Repelling Charms. Then the visitors were all assisted through the magical gateway at King's Cross by volunteer parents and Ministry workers to ride the Hogwarts Express and the boats across the Lake, just like their children had done.

"Vernon, Dudley, isn't it wonderful?" cooed Aunt Petunia, grasping her husband's arm. "Just as I always thought it would be."

(To think there had once been a time when she had been jealous of Lily and that she could have grown to be so bitter when her plea to Uncle Albus to be admitted had been gently turned down. It was so lucky that Uncle Albus had contacted her parents and arranged counselling by the Ministry's child psychologists specialising in Muggle sibling rivalry.)

The parents were shown around the grounds and the more accessible parts of the castle. Then they were shown the children's dormitories followed by special demonstration classes in Charms, Potions and Transfiguration. This was rounded off by a demonstration of duelling in the Great Hall. After this, the duelling rostra were vanished and the house tables re-appeared, laid for a feast.

The parents sat with their children and were encouraged to ask questions of the staff and students, both Muggle-born and wizard-born alike. Aunt Petunia and Professor Snape seemed to have quite a lot to say to each other.

When the feast was finally over, there was a short demonstration of formation broom-flying in honour of the guests and then they were taken by carriages back to Hogsmeade station, happy and chatting, feeling, for the first time, fully included in their magical children's lives.

~oOo~

Another year over of learning and fun. As the children disembarked from the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9¾, they were met by Mr. & Mrs. Weasley who were to escort Harry to Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley, waiting just beyond the barrier.

"Dad," asked Ron as he disengaged from a huge hug from his mother. "Harry noticed that Hagrid's got a wand. We heard he never finished school and wasn't allowed one. Is he allowed one now?"

Mr. Weasley smiled broadly at the eager faces of the two friends.

"An old wrong has been righted," Mr. Weasley declared. "Professor Dumbledore fixed Hagrid's wand and he's been taking night classes to qualify as a wizard. Ah, look Harry! There's your family."

Harry ran to his family and gave Aunt Petunia hug, and then chattered excitedly with Dudley, just overhearing a few intriguing snippets as the Weasleys passed by.

" ... destroyed by Fiendfyre. I promise you it won't come back from that," avowed Bill to Mr. Weasley.

"What about the bragging about ..."

"No trace," Bill interjected, shaking his head.

"And the other ... matter?" Mr. Weasley's voice dropped.

"Dumbledore and the Unspeakables are investigating if there are any others."

"_Others?_" Mrs. Weasley sounded horrified, but Harry quickly stopped wondering what it meant as Uncle Vernon shook his hand warmly and brandished tickets to Disneyland.

"Whoa!" squawked Harry and Dudley together.

"I promised you both rewards for good exams results, didn't I? Welcome home, son. Welcome home."

~oOo~

A thousand year-old Basilisk slithered through the network of tunnels deep below the castle dungeons, feeding on the vermin and other small creatures. It had originally been installed as a Self-Maintaining, Deep-Level Vermin Extermination and Sanitation Operative by Salazar Slytherin when it was newly hatched so the house-elves could attend to the main parts of the castle.

The Basilisk had a distant memory of a creature who once spoke to it, had shown it other tunnels and different vermin. It crunched through the rib cage of a large sewer rat which had scurried across its path.

But that was long ago. The Basilisk slithered to where it remembered that other tunnel had been and scented the air. It was stale. The tunnel was still sealed.

Another rat scritched and was felled by the Basilisk's glare, and the speaking creature and other tunnel were forgotten once more as it continued its work.

~oOo~

_AN: * Elfin safety. In the UK, health and safety legislation is far-reaching and has its own regulatory body, the Health and Safety Executive._


	3. HP and the Shaggy Dog Story

**BOOK THREE: The Tale of the Disappearing Dog**

~oOo~

Harry and Dudley entered the living room quietly. They had been summoned by Aunt Petunia saying Uncle Albus had brought a very important person with him and there was an serious matter to be discussed.

The whole family sat around the table. The important visitor, speaking excitedly to Uncle Albus, wore a green bowler hat, which Harry found a little distracting. He tried not to giggle when Dudley tweaked his elbow and rolled his eyes at the hat.

"Boys!" whispered Uncle Vernon. "Remember your manners. It takes all kinds to make our world. You mustn't be unkind because someone is different."

The boys hung their heads at the reprimand then Uncle Albus spoke.

"Harry, this is Cornelius Fudge. He is the Minister of Magic."

The boys gasped that such dignitary should be in their house in Little Whinging.

"It's good to meet you, Harry, and hello Dudley." Mr. Fudge shook Harry's hand and then Dudley's, just as if they were grown up! "I've come to see your guardians with some very serious news. They and Professor Dumbledore have insisted that you be told the truth."

Mr. Fudge sat down and explained to Harry the history of his parents' time in hiding and how their hiding place had been placed under a Fidelius Charm. Uncle Albus then explained how a Fidelius Charm worked and that his parents' best friend and Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, had been their Secret Keeper. Unfortunately, he had been a spy and had given the secret to Voldemort. Harry knew what happened next but he was brave as Aunt Petunia held his hand.

Then Mr. Fudge told how another school friend, Peter Pettigrew, had discovered Black at the scene of the crime and chased him. Black had cast a destructive curse that had killed Pettigrew and twelve Muggles. Black had confessed and had been imprisoned in Azkaban. Now, he had escaped.

Aunt Petunia clasped Harry's hand protectively.

"The authorities believe, popkin, that this man may try to find you."

"Me?" Harry's eyes widened enormously.

"We've been assured that you'll have every protection once you go back to Hogwarts." Uncle Vernon patted Harry's shoulder reassuringly. "The very best protection the Ministry can offer."

~oOo~

"Hello Aunt Marge!" cried Harry and Dudley as they helped her out of her car and vied which one would carry her overnight bag. Harry lost the good-natured tussle and took the leads of the dogs on the back seat instead.

"Hello boys!" Aunt Marge said, hugging both boys enthusiastically, then bustling off to say hello to her brother and sister-in-law.

"Hello Nipper," said Harry, scratching the dog behind the ears. Nipper yipped happily: he was such a nice, calm dog to have around children.

"And who are you?" asked Harry as looked at the new dog with interest.

It was as big as a bear and black as pitch, but its eyes seemed intent on Harry as it nuzzled Harry's hand and whimpered quietly. For as long as Harry could remember, he had wanted a big black dog – just like this one, in fact.

"Ah, you've met Padfoot, have you, Harry?" said Marge as Harry came through the door with the dogs.

"Padfoot?" queried Harry.

"Old folklore from Bradford, Harry," said Uncle Vernon. "It certainly does look quite supernatural."

"Quite a beauty, isn't he?" Aunt Marge ruffled the dog's ears. The dog looked at her adoringly. "Needs feeding up though. He's a stray – appeared outside my house a couple of weeks ago. Thanks Vernon," she said, sitting down and accepting a cup of tea. "Well behaved. Acts on commands. He must have had an owner. Watch this."

Aunt Marge turned to the black dog who was sitting by Harry, gazing at him.

"Padfoot!" The dog's ears pricked up as it looked attentively at Aunt Marge. "Sit! Stand! Speak! Roll over!"

The dog performed every command swiftly and precisely and waited for praise.

"Good boy! Good dog!" Aunt Marge crooned and patted the dog's head, which the dog took as a sign to return to Harry's feet.

"I've advertised extensively but no-one's claimed him so … so what I thought is …" she paused and looked indulgently at Dudley and Harry, "he'd make a great pet for two teenage boys."

"Whoa!"

"Brilliant!"

Both boys roughly stroked the dog and the dog seemed to respond with happy barking and a thumping wag of its tail.

"Please, Mum, can we keep him?" wheedled Dudley, seeing the look on his mother's face.

"The carpet! The hairs!" Aunt Petunia whispered in horror.

"He's well trained!" claimed Aunt Marge. "All boys should have a pet, Petunia. Teach them how to care for something, teach them about … you know …" She mouthed the word 'death' and Uncle Vernon nodded sagely.

"That's true. Pet ownership is a responsible lesson for the boys to learn." Uncle Vernon slapped his knee in decision. "Right you are, Marge. We'll take him."

"Hurrah!" the boys cried as the dog barked joyfully.

"Marvellous, Vernon. It'll be fine, Petunia." She patted Aunt Petunia's hand. "He's house-trained and once I've taken him for the snip, he'll become far more docile."

There was a loud yelp, followed by the scrabbling of claws on the lino, and the dog fled through the open back door.

"Anyone would think it understood!" chortled Uncle Vernon as the boys ran out to find him but it was as if the dog had disappeared into thin air!

~oOo~

Platform 9¾ was thronged with people: not just students and parents, but most of the Auror Corps in their red robes too. One particular Auror called Kingsley Shacklebolt had been assigned to Harry's personal protection. It was quite daunting to have this imposing, quiet man shadowing Harry's every move, but Harry knew it was for the best.

Ron nudged Harry as Shacklebolt checked the carriage before they entered.

"Dad said some on the Wizengamot wanted to put Dementors on the train! I mean … Dementors, Harry! They'd suck our souls away! Luckily, Dumbledore put paid to that stupid idea!"

Harry laughed nervously as Shacklebolt finished checking the carriage for hexes, and allowed them to sit. Harry looked out of the window as Ron fished his exploding snap card from his bag. He was sure he saw that black dog, Padfoot, on the platform. But he couldn't have - could he?

~oOo~

"A werewolf?" gasped Draco. "You wait until my father hears about this! Having a werewolf teach at Hogwarts! This place has gone to the dogs!"

"Nice one, Draco!" smirked Pansy.

"I wasn't joking," seethed Draco. "How can they let a beast …"

"That's enough, Mr. Malfoy," said Professor Snape silkily, appearing silently at Draco's side. "Professor Dumbledore spent a great deal of time today explaining the Ministry's Equal Opportunities Policy for Magical Beings. No creature is a 'beast' any longer. Kindly refrain from using such slurs."

"But sir!" whined Draco. "Just because you call something a different name doesn't change its nature … it's still a dark creature …"

"Enough! You will join me on Saturday afternoon for Equality Reorientation lessons. I suspect it will be a very well attended lesson." Professor Snape sighed a very hard-done-by sigh. "Hogwarts is an equal opportunities institution, for teachers and students alike. I am personally collaborating with Professor Lupin on a potion to make the full moon safe, with a view to seeking a cure."

"That's very noble of you, sir," said Theo, sycophantically.

"No responsible adult could do otherwise, Mr. Nott," said Professor Snape. Harry was sure he saw the professor twitch when he talked of 'collaborating' with Professor Lupin, whether with pride or some other emotion, he wasn't at all certain.

Professor Snape strode away and Harry leant over the table to take a closer look at Professor Lupin at the top table. He certainly didn't look like a dark creature. Harry shrugged as Draco muttered under his breath and carried on eating his broccoli. After all, there would be no treacle tart until he'd eaten his all of his cruciferous vegetables.

~oOo~

The first lesson in Defence this year for all ages was about werewolves. Harry supposed there was no reason to be surprised by that given that Professor Lupin was teaching Defence this year, leaving Uncle Albus free to fulfil his headmaster's duties once more.

Harry thought it was great that they had a real live actual _werewolf_ teaching them. Who better to tell them the truth of lycanthropy?

~oOo~

Harry and his year mates sat on the grass after their Defence lesson.

"Imagine having a Whomping Willow so near the school! What were they thinking?" said Theo.

"You wait until I tell …"

"Your father! We know," groaned the class in unison to Draco.

"Well, I think it was barbaric," said Hermione Granger, "keeping a school child alone in that horrid draughty house all on his own. He must have been so frightened."

"Sure! Until he turned into a slavering wolf!" chimed in Ron. "I'm pleased Professor Snape knows how to brew Wolfsbane, that's for sure."

The teenagers all nodded in agreement.

"Where did Professor Lupin say the tree had been moved to?" asked Neville. "I'd love to see it."

"You and your plants, Neville," Hermione teased. "Professor Lupin said it had been moved to a clearing in the centre of the Dark Forest.

"I heard Hagrid was upset about that. Apparently, it would trap the spiders. I mean … who _cares_ about spiders_?_" cried Ron.

The teenagers all nodded again. Harry smiled at Kingsley Shacklebolt, who nodded as he patrolled the area around Harry.

~oOo~

Shacklebolt patrolled the clearing where the hippogriffs were gathered for Hagrid's first Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

Harry had been the first to volunteer to try to greet a hippogriff and he had been introduced to Buckbeak.

"O' course, if you'd'a been older, you coulda ridden 'im, Harry," said Hagrid, smiling benignly. "Maybe, one day, all of you will be able to try that."

Shacklebolt nodded in approval, pleased he had had a quiet world with Hagrid before the lesson had started.

"It would have been brilliant, wouldn't it?" sighed Harry as he and Ron made their way back to the castle.

~oOo~

Harry sat in Professor Lupin's office with Professors McGonagall and Lupin. He'd been invited to tea. He was very surprised to have such an invitation, but Professor McGonagall told him it would be the same sort of tea that he'd had with her and Professor Snape in the first year.

"Did you know my mother too?" Harry asked Professor Lupin.

"I was very good friends with both of your parents, Harry, although I knew your father better. We shared a dorm together and …"

"So you knew this Sirius Black?"

"Manners, Mr. Potter!" admonished Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry, Professors. It's just – I've only just learnt about Sirius Black."

"You don't need to concern yourself with Sirius Black, Harry. We are all here to protect you. There's no way he can get into the castle with all Professor Dumbledore's protective enchantments in place, even in his other form."

"Other form?"

Professor Lupin looked uncomfortable, but Professor McGonagall piped up.

"We agreed, Remus. Mr. Potter should know the truth."

Lupin looked resigned and nodded.

"When we were all at school, your father, Sirius and Peter found out about my condition, even though I had tried to hide it from them. It was foolish really, thinking it could be hidden from bright boys like that. They had guessed my secret by the second year and they were wonderfully supportive. I hadn't expected them to be. I had thought I would be driven out. Anyway, they made it their mission to find a way to help me. After years of research, they taught themselves to become Animagi …"

"Terribly dangerous and utterly foolish!" fumed Professor McGonagall as Harry jaw dropped with excitement. _Animagi!_ Wait until he told Ron!

"That's amazing! What forms did they have?"

"Yes, it was amazing, Harry. They took forms that were strong enough to control a werewolf. Well, your father and Sirius did, at any rate." He smiled at Harry's obvious pride, even though Professor McGonagall was still muttering about the dangers of a werewolf running free in the grounds. Harry didn't listen; he only had ears for this amazing story. "Your father took the form of a stag, Peter a rat and Sirius a large black dog."

"Padfoot!" murmured Harry, suddenly recollecting the bear-like dog from the summer.

"How did you know that's what we called Sirius?" queried Professor Lupin, frowning.

"I didn't. I mean, I don't think I did …" Harry took a deep breath and then told them about the dog who had nearly become theirs.

~oOo~

Harry watched Uncle Albus pace in front of his desk.

"So near. He could have snatched Harry from right under our noses!" muttered Shacklebolt.

"But he didn't," said Professor Lupin softly. "Don't you find that odd?"

"You know what Sirius did, Remus!" scolded Professor McGonagall. "You know he confessed."

"Yes, I do know," replied Professor Lupin. "I came back because Albus asked me to help catch him. I've told you everything I know. If the Whomping Willow were still in place, he might be hiding out in the Shrieking Shack, but there's no entry to that any more."

"If only we could know whether he's in the castle …" mused Uncle Albus.

Professor Lupin looked thoughtful and then his face lit up.

"There is one way we could find out – if Filch still has it!" He leant forward in his chair. "Filch confiscated it from us in our final year. It's a map. A map we charmed to show where everyone is in the castle!"

"Remus Lupin!" cried Professor McGonagall, scandalised.

Professor Lupin coloured a little and smiled sheepishly.

"I've charmed all confiscations to be unstealable. It should still be there," declared Uncle Albus.

Within half an hour, the Marauder's Map had been located and was now spread out on Uncle Albus's desk.

Professor Lupin was quite beetroot as he tapped the map with his wand and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He did not look up to see Professor McGonagall looking really, really cross.

"Whoa!" whispered Harry as he watched all the labelled dots moving around the map.

Uncle Albus ran one hand over the map.

"Clever magic, Remus, and this could prove very useful. I think I will keep this to search for future intruders and ..."

But whatever Uncle Albus had been about to say was lost as Professor Lupin let out a startled squawk and snatched up the map.

"What the hell's Peter doing in bed with Ronald Weasley?!"

~oOo~

Harry hadn't been allowed to go with Shacklebolt and the professors to Ron's dormitory, but Madam Pomfrey had come to take him back to his dormitory. As they walked back, Professor Snape ran past, his cloak flying behind him.

"Slow down, Severus! You'll trip!" Madam Pomfrey called after him, but he was gone in a flash.

~oOo~

Ron and his brothers and sister weren't at breakfast the next day. Dean told him that Shacklebolt, Uncle Albus and Professor Lupin had entered their dorm and stupefied Ron's rat, Scabbers, who had been sleeping on Ron's pillow. All the boys had crowded into the corner of the dorm as Uncle Albus had cast a spell on the rat and a fully grown wizard had popped into being.

Ron's rat was an Animagus called Peter Pettigrew! Dean was almost breathless telling the tale.

"And then!" he gasped. "Then, Professor Snape came running in and gave Pettigrew a few drops of a clear potion. I think they called it Veritaserum. And he confessed that he had been your parents' Secret Keeper. He betrayed them to Voldemort. Sirius Black is innocent."

~oOo~

"So, Sirius Black didn't betray my parents?" repeated Harry looking from Uncle Albus to Professor McGonagall to Professor Lupin to Shacklebolt after he'd been called to Uncle Albus's office.

"No, Harry. It was Peter Pettigrew all along."

"Didn't this Sirius Black mention this at his trial?" wondered Harry, thinking of all the cops and robbers television series he'd seen saying a person was innocent until proven guilty.

Shacklebolt and the professors looked uncomfortable, especially Uncle Albus.

"Alas, we all took his confession of responsibility to mean guilt and he was imprisoned without trial. We committed a grave error, Harry. There will need to be a full judicial enquiry of the Wizengamot into the systemic failures in our criminal system which led to this abject miscarriage of justice. Reparations will need to be paid. I dare say, Sirius will need extensive counselling and physical rehabilitation. It will be a long road for him."

~oOo~

Ron and his brothers and sister returned after a week. He told his friends that Ministry psychologists had interviewed and counselled them all, but especially Ron and Percy, in case Peter Pettigrew had enchanted the boys in any way.

~oOo~

The next Defence lesson was about Boggarts. Many of the students were quite frightened of having to meet whatever form the Boggart might take and they all talked excitedly amongst themselves.

"We will do a practical lesson with a Boggart soon," said Professor Lupin. "But first, we should discuss the theory behind dealing with them. Everyone take a seat." All the children sat and Professor Lupin took his place before the class. "Boggarts recreate our fears. Now, being afraid is a primeval response and a stimulus to action. So let's deconstruct this now ..."

Harry stifled a yawn.

~oOo~

The most amazing thing about Harry's third year was Hogsmeade. It was the first fully Wizarding village Harry had ever seen and full of incredible shops. Honeyduke's was by far Harry's favourite although he was very careful to only have a small amount of sweets and chocolate. Aunt Petunia had always been very careful to ensure the boys understood the benefits of a balanced diet – not just to weight, but for development and dental health too.

He shook his head as he admonished Ron, Neville and Draco for their excessive consumption of chocolate bars.

Then, they visited a joke shop called Zonko's but they couldn't get into too much trouble there: the shop had an 'age appropriate' policy on the sale of their items, practical jokes were subjected to strict health and safety testing and anti-pranking charms were in place over the whole castle anyway. A small outlet for childishness was permitted: common rooms were exempt, provided a prefect was present.

"My Mum told me her brothers used to let off fireworks in Potions classes!" whispered Ron as the group of boys stared at the range of products they were not quite old enough to buy.

"It must have been brilliant," sighed Harry but then shook sense into himself. "But not very responsible."

The boys agreed, a little crestfallen.

~oOo~

Harry finished writing his Comparative Studies essay ('Explain why Muggles Need Electricity') and then explained the function of electricity again to Theo and Draco.

"I suppose it's quite clever inventing a power source to take the place of magic," drawled Draco, grudgingly.

Hermione sighed heavily. "I wish _we_ didn't have to take this part of Comparative Studies. I _know_ about Muggles. _I'd_ rather learn something more magical, like Divination!"

"No Divination until the fifth form, Granger, you know that," replied Theo. "Not when students are impressionable."

"I could easily take more subjects than we're currently studying," she moaned, doodling on her parchment.

"But you know the maximum number of topics allowed is eight. No student is allowed to take more," stated Harry. "All work and no play is no good for anyone." Aunt Petunia had always been very strict that her boys needed fresh air and leisure time as well as study.

~oOo~

The academic year passed without incident, punctuated by trips to Hogsmeade and occasional teas with Professor McGonagall and either Professor Lupin or Professor Snape. Harry enjoyed hearing tales of his parents. He hoped that when Sirius Black was discharged from St. Mungo's, he'd be able to tell Harry even more, especially about his dad being an Animagus.

~oOo~

When Harry loped (he didn't seem to run anywhere any more) towards his family at King's Cross, he couldn't help notice how tall Dudley was. As Uncle Vernon clapped his shoulder, Harry couldn't help notice how tall he'd grown himself!

"My boys are growing up so fast," cooed Aunt Petunia. "I'm so proud."

~oOo~

Harry had been very nervous about meeting Sirius Black, but his aunt and uncle had reassured him that Uncle Albus had promised that he was well on the way to recovery and that this meeting would be beneficial for both of them.

Aunt Petunia had made a lovely tea, and the family had sat with them as they talked. At first, Sirius had seemed hesitant and mistrustful, but it didn't take long before he and Aunt Petunia were swapping stories about Lily and they soon were very relaxed together. Sirius had brought photographs belonging to himself and to Professor Lupin and they'd spent a very pleasant afternoon listening to Sirius's reminiscences of James trying to court Lily over the years and their brief years of marriage.

"Well, I'm pleased you're free, Sirius," said Harry. "What will you do now?"

"Well, it's early days, Harry. I have a property in London which I think I'll sell. I may buy a house in Hogsmeade or maybe Godric's Hollow – start again. I'm not sure about work just yet, but I'd like to do something."

"It's important not to rush into any decisions," said Aunt Petunia, "so your recovery is complete. A terrible thing has happened to you, Sirius, and I hope you will always feel welcome here."

Sirius seemed very touched and the family exchanged their goodbyes.

Harry showed Sirius to the door and then whispered to Sirius, so his aunt wouldn't hear.

"How did you know to go to Aunt Marge as Padfoot?"

Sirius laughed.

"I made my way straight here from Azkaban. I thought if I could become your pet, I could go with you to Hogwarts – protect you – and find Peter. It was the only responsible plan I could think of given my circumstances. One look in the window told me your aunt was not a dog person."

Harry sniggered.

"I saw your other aunt when she visited and she clearly was, so I followed her home as Padfoot and insinuated myself into her good books. Sad eyes, pathetic body language. She couldn't resist me! It could have worked as well if she had threatened … well …" Sirius shuddered as his voice trailed away and Harry laughed again remembering the threat of 'the snip'.

"Sirius? Would you be able to teach me to be an Animagus? I mean ... one day, when I'm older?"

"Maybe," said Sirius, thinking of the near misses they'd had at school when they'd run with Lupin as a transformed wolf. It had been grossly irresponsible, even though their motivation had been to help their friend. What kind of a godfather would he be if he didn't learn from his own mistakes? "But you'll have to be of age, and registered if successful - agreed?"

"Agreed!" cried Harry happily.

~oOo~


End file.
